


Final note.

by orphan_account



Category: No fandom.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My suicide note, written 21/10/2020.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Final note.

"I'm sorry, I've tried to make everyone happy but apparently this is the thing people wanted me to do."

"To my friends, both online and in real life, I love you dearly, I'm sorry for bothering you. I hope you can find happiness and recover from your problems ♡♡"

"*Mother's name*, I know you wanted me to do this, maybe you finally care, sorry for whatever I done to make you hate me."

" "dad", I get it, I ruin your families name, you fight with me, don't talk for a while and expect me to forget your mistakes. I do still "love" you a bit though "

"Apolagizes again, I love most of everyone - gd"

*sketch of a flower*

"Keep going on, for your lives will be much happier without me. I love you"

(Gd = my signature, ik apolagizes is spelt wrong but I don't care right now)


End file.
